Nurse Joy(EP174)
Continuing on their Pokémon journey, Ash and his friends arrive at a Pokémon Center. They are curious as to why it appears nobody is there, until a Chansey and an unusual-looking Nurse Joy appear. She tells them that she was doing a Pokémon examination. Brock, however, is suspicious, and calls out Nurse Joy as being an impostor. Congratulating him on seeing through the disguise, both Nurse Joy and Chansey reveal themselves to be Duplica and her Ditto. She explains that she is participating in a Pokémon acting competition, and will enter with her new Ditto, Mini-Dit. Meanwhile, Team Rocket, spying on the Trainers from afar, recognize Duplica. They being formulating their plan to snatch her Ditto. After completing its examination, everyone is outside playing. Brock asks Duplica why Mini-Dit was being examined. She decides to show visually why it was at the center. After Transforming perfectly into Pikachu and Togepi, Mini-Dit then Transforms into Brock's Onix. However, its size is nowhere near that of an actual Onix; rather, it is closer to being the size of Pikachu and Togepi. Noticing this, Team Rocket decides to steal Mini-Dit as well. Ash then challenges Mini-Dit to a battle. Ash sends Totodile up against Mini-Dit. It successfully Transforms into the Water-type and uses Scary Face. However, it ends up entertaining Totodile, who starts laughing at the move. It then uses Water Gun and hits Mini-Dit. Unfazed, Duplica commands Mini-Dit to use Hydro Pump. Unfortunately, as Totodile doesn't know that move, it didn't work. Out of nowhere, an explosion occurs in the Pokémon Center. Looking up, they see Jessie and James in the guise of Duplica and Ash on the Center's roof. While explaining their goal of stealing all the Center's Pokémon, Meowth sneaks up and grabs Mini-Dit. The trio takes off into the Center, when suddenly Duplica realizes Mini-Dit is gone. After inspecting the Pokémon Center, they discover that Team Rocket's only goal was stealing Mini-Dit, as all the other Pokémon are safe. After a successful escape, Team Rocket celebrates their successful capture. But before long, they're formulating their next scheme; Meowth decides to have Mini-Dit transform into a mini Arbok. He believes they'll trick somebody into trading them a rare Pokémon like Dragonite. They also decide to steal Mini-Dit back, and continue the scheme over and over again. While they plot, Ash and the others are having no luck in finding Mini-Dit and Team Rocket. Even Noctowl and Ditto Transformed into Noctowl have helped. Just then, Nurse Joy appears and tells them a Trainer told her about some suspicious-looking characters trying to sell a Mini-Arbok. When Ash and the others check it out, they find the trio trying to auction off Mini-Dit. Thanks to Meowth, the gang reveals themselves, and Mini-Dit is rescued. Not wanting to lose Mini-Dit, Jessie sends out Arbok in an attempt to regain it. However, Wobbuffet appears instead. Duplica sends out both her Ditto. Ditto becomes Arbok, while Mini-Dit becomes Wobbuffet. Ditto attacks, but Jessie's Wobbuffet uses Counter. Likewise, Jessie's Arbok's Poison Sting is countered by Mini-Dit. While the battle rages, Meowth and James decide to steal Pikachu. James sends out Weezing, but Duplica notices and has Ditto use Wrap. Ash then has Pikachu use Thunderbolt, which is countered by Wobbuffet. Having an idea, Duplica mocks Team Rocket for not attacking her stronger Mini-Dit. Jessie commands Arbok to Tackle it, but it is countered by Mini-Dit. James has Weezing use Sludge, but Mini-Dit counters with Mirror Coat. Duplica then explains to the trio that Mirror Coat counters special attacks. Now angrier than ever, Jessie commands Meowth to use Fury Swipes, but it is once again countered by Mini-Dit. Then both Ditto transform into Pikachu, and all three use Thunder, sending Team Rocket blasting off again. Back at the Pokémon Center, Duplica puts on a show by having Mini-Dit transform into a miniature Ursaring. The gang tells Duplica that even though Mini-Dit doesn't grow bigger, it's still the same Pokémon only a bit special. Duplica tells Ash and the others that she plans to become the greatest performing, and names herself and her Pokémon Team Ditto. After Ash comments that Duplica can become a Ditto master, she reminds him that they never finished their battle. They both head outside, where it continues. Elsewhere, Team Rocket is stuck in a tree. Jessie criticizes Wobbuffet for losing to a mini Pokémon. Screenshots 049-3.jpg 048-1461870841.jpg 047-2.jpg 019-1461870841.jpg 020-3.jpg 017-3.jpg 011-1461870840.jpg 009-3.jpg 010-1.jpg Category:Pokemon Universe Category:Red Hair Category:Woman Category:Female Category:Nurse